Shopping Isn't All That Bad
by tracy-ann
Summary: Lets just say Sasuke & Sakura goes shopping which turns out to be very...interesting. Sasusaku! 3


Hey readers, wad up? I actually wrote this fanfic during test time and i still aced it. Yay me!!

Just leave it at I don't own anything, O-kay.

**Inner-sakura**

' yeah ' - thoughts

" blah " - normal talking

Shopping Is'nt All That Bad.

_CHAPTER 1 - PLEASE?_

" Please! " Sakura exclaimed.

" No." said Sasuke.

" Please?! "

" No. "

" Oh come on, it's just shopping, please! "

Sakura has been trying to get Sasuke to go shopping with her all day. Sakura thought he'd say yes, because they've grown closer over the years (they're 17), but nooo, he's been saying No, No, No, NO!

" Oh, please, please, please."

"No."

Now inner-Sakura got a little upset.

**What do you mean no, AHHH, I'm gonna crush you like a smelly, nasty, ugly pile of...**

" Why ask me?" asked Sasuke.

" Because your the only one who is free, and i need someone to tell me if i look good in what i try on." she said this with a puppy dog pout.

' Like that'll work on me, -sigh-, but anyways...'

" Sure I'll go-aahh! "

" Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!! " she said after she jumped up and hugged him.

" Don't let me change mind."

" Sorry, ha ha ha," she said this with a nervous laugh.

_CHAPTER 2 - IT'S SHOPPING TIME_

At the Mall

" Oohh, what about this Sasuke?"

Sakura was pointing at a pair of sexy heels.

" Hn."

**WHAT AN ASSHO... OMG, Lets go window shopping!**

" Come on, lets go in here."

Sakura grabbed Sasuke and went in. The first Sakura did was to run and grab up all the beautiful clothes, shoes, jewelry, hats and glasses she could find, so she could try on. They walked over to a dressing room where there were seats infront, which was where Sasuke sat, and Sakura went into the dressing room with her heap of clothes ( the dressing room was big, so about 14 people could fit, and they are seats and mirrors in there as well).

" How long is this gonna take her?"

Sakura came out in a glitter-up hipsters jeans pants, and a pink shoulder off top showing her tummy, a pink diva hat and pink pumps.

'Woww she looks good.'

Sasuke was staring at her until...

"So how do i look?" she asked twirling around.

Noticing he was staring, he said, " Alright," while kinda blushing, but one that wasn't noticable.

**Alrght!...Alright!... He better answer properly! Ask him again!**

" So?" asked Sakura.

" So what?" asked Sasuke back.

" Should I buy this or not?!"

" How should i know?"

" Hello I did ask you to come with me, so you can tell me if something looks good or not!"

Sakura got fed up and went to try on something else that looks horribly.

_CHAPTER 3 - SO WHAT YA THINK KNOW._

' Of course it looks googd, everything looks good on you...EXCEPT THAT! OH MY GOSH!!!'

Sasuke looked horrified. She came out wearing a big ( when i say big, i mean big) orange hat with blue polka dots, a squeky plastic button up top, with lots of wrinkles, a long purple skirt with 'tap it' marked on the back, giant white flowers shape glasses, gray sneaker booty-boots and a duck floaty around her waist.

" I look good, Don't I?"

" No," he said, with a mumble of, " You look like the uglier version of the ugly duckling." at the end.

" Are you sure? Usually you just alright."

" Yeah I'm sure, but if you wanna go out looking like, God knows what, it's fine with me."

" Thanks, that's I needed to know."

She went back into the dressing room giggling.

**Chea! He fell for it!**

So the cycle went on with Sakura changing into different clothes and with Sasuke saying or blushing a 'no', 'yes', 'looks good' or a 'never gonna happen'. Through all that clothes, there was one left.

_CHAPTER 4 - WOW!_

" Sasuke could you help me?"

Sasuke got up and went inside the dressing room. He was shocked. Sakura was wearing a bikini! It was decorated with a cherry pattern and a pink background. She on the bottom, but, she held up the top over her boobs ( remember she's grown).

" Could you tie this for me?"

Sasuke went over to her, first tieing the string at the neck part of the bikini. Sasuke looked in the mirror seeing Sakura fixing her bikini over her boobs. He started blushing a bit. Sasuke had finally finished.

" So?" she said turning around, " How do I look?"

" Whatever," he said while looking at the ceiling.

" Back to your same attitude huh!" she said in a kimbo with one hand poking him on his chest.

**Seriously what's with this dude. AAHHH! **

There he is keeping a cool face, but he actually was admiring her, she looked hot. This just makes him wanna, well, wanna kiss her. And it just happened. There Sakura's trying to pry him off, but then she just gave in.

**Wow, It's Getting Hot In Here, Va-Va-Voom!!**

The kiss was getting intense with Sakura against the wall letting out moans. ( I seriously can't write these type of things)

" Hello, Is everything alright in there, Do you need help?" a worker of the store asked.

Hearing her Sasuke answered. " No, no, everything's fine, wonderful actually."

" I thought I heard noises, Do you want me to come in?"

" I said everythings fine..Now Go."

She walked away, and Sakura started giggling.

" Ha ha, I guess this means I have a boyfriend."

" I guess it does."

With nthat they started kissing again.

**Uh-huh, Uh-huh, I got a boyfriend, I got a boyfriend, Oh Yeah Baby!!**

Hope ya'll liked it! ( It is know 1:30am and a school night) Bye! Review.


End file.
